Dumb Luck
by Petite Warrior
Summary: Fairy Tail AU: After being gone for two years, Gajeel returns to Magnolia hoping to resume the life he once had in the small town. Luck is not on his side as he meets the new sheriffs daughter, Levy Mcgarden. Gale with some NaLu. Story will mostly be written in Gajeel and Levy's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello you wonderful readers! This is my first attempt at writing, so I apologize if this isn't any good! Well I hope you enjoy. I guess if I get some positive feedback I'll continue this story. If not I'll probably still finish it but it will most likely be rushed! I would like to apologize in advance for any typos or if something doesn't make any sense. I've only had an hour of sleep so some things might have slipped by when I was proofreading this. Now, on to the story!**

* * *

 **(Third person POV)**

 **/2:22 am/**

 _This was all his fault._

He sighed for what felt to be the fourteenth time since they had gotten there. He looked over at his companion, he immediately regretted it. Looking at his shorter pink haired friend, he began to feel anger at the stupid grin his friend had on his face. The pink haired man just grinned as he hummed to himself. His eyes never looking away from what was in front of him.

"What the hell are you smiling like an idiot for! It's all your fault we are stuck in this cell you dumbass!" He felt a vein on his neck as he yelled in irritation. He looked around the room once more. The room was small, behind the two was an old, red painted brick wall which he leaned his back against. He sighed the room only contained a rusted green metal bunk bed pushed against one corner of the room. His red eyes looked at the disgusting metal like toilet that sat in the corner facing the beds. His face scrunched up at the foul smell coming from the toilet. His irritation grew as he looked at the other side of the room. It was just a wall of rusted old cell bars. He groaned as he buried his face in his palms, his long spiky black hair falling over his shoulders.

"Gajeel, relax man! My girl is coming to get us out!" The pink haired man waved a hand dismissively at his friend.

Gajeel sighed once more. He wasn't even in town for 20 minutes and here he was, already in jail. This wasn't the first time they had been in this situation. But this time it wasn't his fault.

 **(Flashback 12:22 Am /2 hours before)**

It was a cold, autumn night in the small town of Magnolia. The moon shined brightly in the sky, illuminating everything in sight. Aside from the noises of the occasional wildlife the small town was dead silent as the residence slept peacefully. That is everyone but one pink haired young man, wearing only a plain white t-shirt and ripped blue jeans to fend off the harsh autumn winds, Natsu Dragneel, was sitting on a bus bench. The 18 year old huffed in impatience.

"Where is this idiot!" The old wooden bench creaked as he stood up. Just as he began to turn he heard a loud rumbling sound as headlights flashed in his direction blinding him for a few seconds before he recovered. Ignoring the white spots that clouded his vision he looked at the gray bus that approached him. He smiled as it came to a stop and the doors slowly opened.

Stepping out of the bus was Gajeel Redfox with long black hair his forehead covered in a bandana, red eyes, and piercings shimmering in the moonlight. Each eyebrow replaced with three studded piercings, his nose containing two similar piercings on either side as well as two more under his lower lip, not to mention his ears were just as heavily pierced as his face. He wore a black hoodie, with the sleeves rolled up displaying the studded piercings that decorated his forearms, and dark jeans, his feet covered in black combat boots. The man groaned as he dropped his black backpack on the sidewalk as he fell to his knees, his face looking blue.

"You alright man?" Natsu spoke with humor in his voice as he patted his sick friend's back. He was glad that for once it wasn't him blue in the face and sick to his stomach from motion sickness.

"Shaddup!" Gajeel groaned as he got up to his feet.

"Hey don't be rude! This is the thanks I get for waiting for you at this hour?!" The pink haired man spoke as he swung his keys around by the lanyard.

Gajeel looked around at the sleeping town and sighed. It had been exactly two years since he had been in this town. Two years and it appears that nothing has changed.

The tall male grabbed his backpack and began to walk as the shorter male began to lead the way to his home. They walked in a comfortable silence as Natsu continued to swing his keys about. "Whoops!" He exclaimed as his keys swung off his fingers and flew through the sky.

"You're an idiot! They better not be lost!" The pierced man yelled.

Natsu smiled awkwardly as he looked in the direction he believed the keys had flown to.

"Looking for this?" Both males turned around to see a tall scrawny male in front of them. His blue hair shining in the moonlight, a devious smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here Bora" Natsu sighed.

"Just passing by, hoping to see that hot blonde you're always with!" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively while speaking.

"How many times have I told you. Lucy is my girlfriend so leave her the hell alone!" His expression turned into one of anger.

"Oi, flame head is this the Bora that had tried to kidnap your girl a few months back for some ransom money?" Gajeel looked back and forth between the two males. Natsu's anger turned into happiness as he remembered, that since the police arrived, he had not been able to teach the man a lesson. He rapidly nodded his head as a response to his friends question. Gajeel looked at him in confusion. Natsu's smile then turned to a devious smirk and Gajeel sighed as he knew exactly what his friend was thinking.

"What is that look for?" Bora sweat dropped as he backed away and tossed Gajeel the keys.

"H-here take them. I'll just be going now!" His voice rose a few octaves as he tried to make his escape. Before he could turn, his shirt was grabbed by the collar, making him stop in his tracks. He quickly looked up to see Natsu's grin before everything turned black. Natsu continued his attacks on Bora and the male soon began to lose consciousness as Natsu's fists collided with his face he felt blood trickle down his nose along with sharp pain after every punch.

"Alright already, that's enough, he's out." Gajeel uncrossed his arms and made his way to the two, he grabbed Natsu by the back of his shirt and lifted him off of Bora, his face completely bruised and bleeding.

"Not yet!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed on to Bora's shirt refusing to let go.

"That's enough man! You want him to learn his lesson or do you want to kill him?" Gajeel yelled back as he shook his friend off the helplessly pathetic man.

Natsu continued to swing his fists around accidentally hitting Gajeel in his gut. Gajeel kneeled forward as he grabbed Natsu's face and slammed it on the ground.

"Asshole!" The red eyed man exclaimed.

Just as Natsu was about to retaliate a bright light flashed in their direction.

"Shit." He sighed as he looked at the police car facing the three of them. He smiled as the cop came out of the car

"At least Bora is getting arrested too!" He spoke happily as he felt a glare coming from his companion. His smile growing as he placed his hands behind his back. He felt the cold metal followed by a click as handcuffs were slipped on to his wrists.

"Totally worth it, huh?" He smiled as he looked at his pissed off friend.

"Welcome back buddy!" He added as he was placed in the cop car.

* * *

 **Well, how was it? I'm sorry for the lack of pairings in this chapter, but don't worry! Lucy and Levy are introduced in the second chapter that I have already currently began writing! If you have any suggestions or just comments, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! So here's the next chapter. I finished this chapter awhile ago. I just forgot to upload it. well anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

 **(Present. 2:40pm)**

Gajeel groaned as he heard snoring coming from beside him.  
 _How can he sleep sitting up like that?_ Before he could contemplate it any further he noticed a shadow cast across the old stained gray tiles on the ground. The blob then soon turned into a shadow as someone came into view. He looked up to see a tall, busty blonde standing in front of the jail cell. She had one hand on her hip and the other gripping her keys so hard her slender pale knuckles turned completely white. She wore a white t-shirt and comfortable pink sweats, her hair up in a ponytail. She sighed in annoyance as she looked through the cell bars. She felt anger flood through her system. Although she was happy to finally see Gajeel again after two years, the situation they were in was not ideal

"NATSU!" She yelled as she began to see red.

He jolted up quickly at the rude awakening, banging his head on the metal over his head.

"Geez Luce, you're so loud!" He rubbed at the tender spot on his head as he spoke, his voice groggy from his impromptu nap.

She groaned as she shook her head at his antics. He smiled as the cell was unlocked by one of the cops and they were set free.

"I'm a free man again!" He exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air.

"How do you feel about dating a bad boy, Luce?" He smirked as he flung his arm over her shoulders.

She rolled her eyes as she continued to walk. "Oh please. You aren't a bad boy. You're just an idiot." She scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

Natsu pouted but quickly smiled again as he turned to look back at Gajeel, who was awkwardly trailing behind them. Still seething as he glared at the energetic man

"Are you still mad?" Natsu tilted his head to one side in confusion.

"Why are you mad? We got out!"

"Tch, remember the deal I had with my dad, idiot! If I end up in jail again he's sending me to a boot camp for troubled youths!" His voice rose with each word he spoke.

"Don't worry. Your father will never find out!" The pink haired man exclaimed.

"Yes he will. He's keeping tabs!" His red eyes looked furiously at the man as he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Well he won't find out. I had Lucy here do me a favor." He spoke as he patted Lucy on the head. Her eye twitched in irritation before grabbing his hand and removing it from her head.

Gajeel looked at the two with confusion plastered on his face. "And what exactly did bunny girl do? Show them her big honkers and ask them not to file the reports?"

Lucy's face turned red in anger "No I did not show them my boobs!" She shrieked.

"Yeah man! These are only for me to see!" Natsu spoke as he came up behind the blonde and gave her generous breasts a light squeeze. She sighed as she removed his hands from herself once again, this time keeping one of his hands in hers.

"There are perks to being the mayors daughter you know! Like I get to meet important people. Like the sheriffs daughter. I had her ask the cops on duty not to report this." She spoke as she puffed her chest out with pride.

Before anyone could speak again, the door to the police station opened once again. A girl stepped out, she was short, very short in fact, she had wavy blue hair and a bandana over her head keeping her bangs out of her face. Like Lucy she wore a plain white t-shirt but unlike Lucy she wore short sleeping shorts, no suited for the cold autumn night. Her frame was slender, she wasn't busty but she sure made up for it with her impressive rear and small waist. She sighed as she rubbed the back of her head and smiled, her big hazel eyes briefly met his as she walked to the three.

"Jet and Droy were very easy to persuade. They're not so good at their job." She sighed before meeting his eyes again, a confused expression on her face.

Gajeel smirked as he realized he had been staring since he laid eyes on her. Her face turned pink as she looked away and joined in conversation with the couple as they began to walk through the deserted parking lot.

"Who's the shrimp?" Gajeel asked loudly interrupting their conversation.

Her face began to puff as she pouted and turned back to glare at him. "I'm not a shrimp!" She snapped back.

"Gihi, sure you aren't!" He rolled his eyes at her childish behavior.

"Gajeel this is my best friend and your savior, Levy Mcgarden. " the blonde spoke without looking back at him.

Gajeel awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and nodded at the blonde. "Uhhhh thanks for getting us out." He grumbled as he looked down at the small girl walking by his side. Her face had a small hint of pink across her cheeks as she waved his gratitude off.

Gajeel shrugged as they came to a stop. In front of him was a small pink car. He looked over at Natsu as panic began to set in.  
We are getting in a car?" Fear dripped from each word he spoke. Natsu's face began to pale as he slowly walked towards the car.

"Yup, consider it punishment! " Lucy climbed into the driver's seat as Natsu hesitantly opened the passenger door. Gajeel took a deep breath as he opened the door and quickly climbed inside. He buckled his seat belt and closed his eyes as he mentally prepared himself.

"Oh Mavis, I'm gonna be sick!" Natsu exclaimed from the passenger seat. At his outburst levy giggled as slipped into the seat next to Gajeel and buckled her seatbelt across her body and waited for the click.

"How are you sick already, we haven't even started moving yet." She smiled as she looked at her friend through the rear view mirror. Lucy stuck her tongue out before averting her eyes back to the road and the car lurched forward.

Gajeel looked over at the the small girl next to him as she failed miserably in containing her amusement. "He has motion sickness too?!" She exclaimed.

After what felt like hours had gone by the car finally stopped. Gajeel took a few deep breaths and composed himself. He quickly climbed out of the car, happy to be out of the metal moving contraption. "Well you guys didn't say where you wanted me to take you so I guess you'll all just crash at my place." Gajeel looked up to see the Heartfilia mansion.

* * *

 **Well, I was thinking about making these chapters longer but who knows, shorter makes it easier for me to edit. I finally have decided what I want to do with this story so hopefully that means I'll be updating frequently. I have already finished writing the next chapter so I just have to edit it. Well, have a nice day, reader. Sorry if** **this AN seemed a bit awkward. I'm a very awkward person. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty! Here's the next chapter and once again it's very late at night here so please forgive me if I've made some terrible grammatical error or something doesn't make sense. I guess I could hold this chapter until tomorrow so I can look at it with fresh eyes and such. But I really wanted to post it. So I'll just post it and edit it again tomorrow. Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

 **(Levy POV)**

Nervously climbing out of my seat from the small pink vehicle I frowned, gripping the cool metal handle, I quietly closed the car door and approached Lucy. "Lu-chan, we have to hurry. If Capricorn wakes up and notices that we were gone, he will tell your father and we will both be in trouble!" I sighed as Lucy ignored my concerns and began to walk towards her home.

The Heartfilia's estate was the biggest in town. The Heartfilia's were an extremely rich family in fact, they were the wealthiest in magnolia, and Lucy was the one and only heir. The mansion towered over the other homes in the neighborhood, even mine which resided next to Lucy's. A large and beautiful white house faced us, covered in magnificent, well kept landscaping, the huge house covered in many clean, shiny windows. My family was wealthy as well from my mother's publishing company and my dad's previous employment as an author. But it was nothing compared to Jude Heartfilia's konzern wealth.

"Don't worry so much, Levy-chan. If he notices we'll just say we were in a room he didn't check!" The Heartfilia's estate was the biggest in Magnolia so the lie would be believable, but that did nothing to calm my nerves.

"Alright, if you say so." I whispered as fidgeted with them hem of my shorts.

We quietly walked around the giant house. We made it to the kitchen door and Lucy looked back at us, placing her index finger to her lips in a hushing gesture. she slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. The door creaked a bit and we all held our breath as we entered the house. We tip toed through the large house as quietly as possible. Lucy came to an erupt stop as footsteps were heard around the corner, making us all stop behind her. We all looked around frantically at the huge, poorly lit hallway for somewhere to hide, Natsu opened a door to his left, which happened to lead to my room when I stayed over, and we all ran in.

Natsu and Gajeel quickly ran into the bathroom connected to the room as me and Lucy ran to the bed and quickly sat on it as the doorknob turned and the door burst open. Capricorn stood at the threshold as he eyed us. Capricorn was an middle aged man, he was tall and elegant, with perfectly groomed white hair and black sunglasses, that I've never seen him without. He wore a well fitted suit that made him look to be of high class, instead of serving them for as many, many years as he had. "Why aren't you in your room?" He asked quietly, he elegant voice filling the room as he adjusted his glasses on his face.

"Oh, there was a spider and we got scared so we came to spend the night in here." I looked nervously at Lucy, shocked at how quickly she came up with a lie. Capricorn smiled as he reached for the door knob once more, a smug look on his face.

"You were here all night?" He asked skeptically as Lucy nodded. We were both terrible liars but we still hoped we could pull one over on him.

"You're silly Lady Lucy, I had already checked this room. Your parents have already been informed. Now If you'll excuse me, I'm meeting with your father today and won't be around until tomorrow, if you need anything ask Virgo. " He shut the door quietly. Both of us were still on the bed. Still staring at the closed door, frozen in place, until we could no longer hear his footstep.

"At least he didn't catch the boys." I said in relief. Lucy didn't utter a word. she abruptly climbed off the bed and made her way to the bathroom, a blank expression on her face. I sighed as I watched her until she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Natsu!" Loud crashing sounds were heard coming from the bathroom. A few seconds later, Lucy came out with an angry expression, trailing behind her was Natsu as he shouted apologies as they walked, Lucy gripping his ear firmly as she pulled him out of the room and towards her own, unshed tears filled in his eyes as he continued to apologize and protest. She stopped at the threshold ignoring her boyfriends cries and faced me.

"I'm sorry Levy-chan. You guys make yourselves at home! I'll be taking care of this one!" She pinched his ear harder and glared at him as she closed the door.

"Ouch! Someone help!" Natsu wailed through the empty corridors.

"Gihi, what an idiot!" I looked over at Gajeel who was leaning against the open threshold of the bathroom. He stood up to his full height and began to walk to the bed, closer to me. His red eyes held amusement as he plopped on to my bed, right next to me. My face began to burn as I backed as far away from him as possible on the big, comfortable mattress.

"What are you doing!" I exclaimed. My voice cracking in embarrassment.

"Relax shrimp! I'm not gonna do anything to you." He rolled his eyes before he patted the spot next to him. I blushed as I felt his intense stare on me with those beautiful red eyes. B _eautiful, but familiar._ I thought to myself. I watched him closely before I hesitantly crawled over to him and sat, the bed slightly creaking at my actions. He smirked as he sat up, his face only inches from mine. My face warmed up once again. As he began to lean forward, my breath caught in my throat as I froze.

"W-what are you d-doing?" I stuttered as he closed his eyes and leaned forward once again.

I felt his hot breath over my face, I looked down to his slightly parted lips and felt the color drain from my face before rushing back in full force, my face burning hotter than ever before. A few seconds felt like an eternity without anything happening. I slowly took in each of his handsome features before finally making eye contact. His eyes held amusement as his lips curled into a smirk as he leaned away from my face. My face turned unbelievably hot again and I back away. "Gihi. I told you I wouldn't do anything to you." He crossed his arms behind his head and laid back down.

"You're a jerk!" I exclaimed as I puffed my cheeks out and crossed my arms looking away from him hoping my face would stop burning as my color returned to normal.

"What, did you want me to do it?" His voice held amusement. I looked back at him to see a big prideful smile covering his face.

"Obviously not." I muttered as I laid down next to him, rolling my eyes. He opened one eye to look at me then closed it again. A shiver past through me once I felt the heat finally leave my face. The silence between us was comforting which I found to be completely odd, since I was laying down next to a stranger, that I barley knew. He huffed out as he sat up and looked around the room. One of my eyebrows rose in question, curious as to what he was doing. He got off the bed and went into the closet. He came back with a blanket which he draped over my body before climbing back into his spot once again and returning to the position he held before.

"So what's your story, shrimp?" His gruff voice unexpectedly filled the silence of the room. I looked over at him in confusion but he didn't even open an eye.

"First, My name is Levy! And second, what do you mean?" I looked down at the blanket nervously as I played with the hem.

"Obviously I mean, How did you end up here out of all places." I refused to look up at him. Not trusting my face to stay it's normal shade if I made eye contact with him.

"My mom and Lucy's mother were close friends. When she heard that she had passed away, she insisted on moving down here to help Lucy's father care for Lucy. But since we got here, I haven't seen much of my parents or her father." I sighed at my revelation. I don't know why I was telling him so much. I just felt comfortable talking to this seemingly scary guy.

"What's your story? Why did you leave and why are you back?" I asked him genuinely curious and hoping that would keep the attention off of me. He opened both eyes I watched him curiously as he sat up. His expression grim.

"I've lived here my whole life. But I got into some trouble when I joined the Phantom Lord gang here and I did something really bad. My mom couldn't handle me, so she sent me away to live with my dad. She thought it would be good discipline and after two years my dad thought it was okay for me to come back." Curiosity was flooding through my veins from what he had said. I wondered what he had done. I wanted to know more about him and I wasn't really sure why. Usually people didn't interest me. I rather keep to myself and to my precious books. I wasn't close to many people, but for some reason I had the urge to know more about him, to be closer to him.

"So your parents are separated?" What I really wanted to know was about the incident he had that had him shipped away, but I figured that's probably something I shouldn't ask. At least, not yet.

"Yeah. I live here with my mom, and my half brother, Rouge. " He seemed to relax at the question as he laid down again and made himself comfortable again.

"Your brother is Rogue?" I asked surprised. Now that I looked at him, it made sense. They both had jet black hair and red eyes, but that's really where the resemblance ended. He rolled his eyes and sighed before speaking again.

"Of course you know my brother." The room went quiet as neither of us spoke. But once again the silence was comfortable. I was shocked that after a few minutes it was me to break the silence. After conversing with him for what felt like a couple of minutes I looked at the clock that sat next to the bed on a night stand, my eyes widened in surprise as a yawn escaped my lips as the clock read. 6:30 AM. I looked out the window to see sunlight pouring in. _When did it get so light out?_ But for some reason this didn't bother me in the slightest as we kept our conversation going. Eventually I felt my eyes close against my will as wonderful sleep claimed me.

* * *

 **So I tried to make this out of Levy's point of view but it was actually a bit difficult for me, since I am used to writing in third person. I'm pretty sure i messed that up in a few places but oh well. I'll fix it in a bit. I actually haven't started the next chapter so the next chapter won't be uploaded as quickly as these have been. But who knows I might get it done since I'm a bit inspired at the moment. I forgot everything else I was going to say so I guess I'm done here. XD Please read and review if you have the time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a few days. But I had a bit of trouble starting this chapter. Why is the first sentence always hard for me? ^^; Oh well. This one is also in someone's point of view. I am still having trouble getting the hang of it, so sorry if it randomly turns into third person. I did go through the** **chapter but I'm pretty sure there will still be a few mistakes, I'll edit it later so no worries, Now on to the story!**

* * *

 **(Gajeel POV)**

My eye twitched in annoyance as the sunlight flooded through a space between my blinds, there was an annoying knocking at my door, leading up the stairs and up to the rest of the house. I looked around my room and sighed. everything was exactly how I left it two years ago. Since I did have the entire basement to myself I had plenty of room. A large bed pushed against the left corner of the room with black, cotton sheets. In front of that, there was a large black sofa with a flat screen tv pushed against the wall in front of me. Next to my bed was a large desk covered with incomplete school assignments and extremely old papers from my days in phantom Lord, containing sensitive information. on the left wall there was a sliding door and next to that was a staircase that led upstairs.

The knocking continued, I grew increasingly annoyed as I threw my warm cozy blanket off of me. the cold air hitting my bare chest, making me want to curl back into bed. With long strides, I made my way up the stairs, taking two at a time I could feel the cold wooden planks against my bare feet, I flung the door open to see my little brother standing there looking just as annoyed as I was, his red eyes watching a green kitten perched on his shoulder looking absentmindedly before averting his attention to me.

"The hell do you want!" I grumbled as a yawn escaped from my lips. My foul mood obviously oozing out of me, but I knew he would never ask, he knew better.

"Mom told me to wake you up, so you won't be late for school again." I looked him up and down and realized he was completely dressed and ready to go. His dark black hair up in a pony tail, his bangs falling over one of his eyes with a scar peeking out past his bangs. He wore a white collared, button up shirt and normal school gray pants. It has been three months since I came home and my mom still didn't know about my arrest from the first night. But something told me Rogue knew and just wasn't saying anything. I shrugged it off, knowing he would never rat me out.

Although we were brothers we had decided to go to two different schools. Rogue was a second year at Sabertooth high and I was in my last year at FairyTail high. I scratched the back of my head as he walked off and closed the door. Hearing his kitten, Frosch meow as Rogue scratched his head. As I was getting ready for school there was another knock on my door. This time it was at my other door, leading outside. I pulled that stupid light yellow sweatshirt over my head and zipped my gray pants up before I slid the blinds to see a blunette standing on the other side. I grumbled as I slid the sliding door open to let her in.

"Juvia thinks Gajeel woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She held a finger up as she spoke. She sat down at my desk chair and watched me get ready for school. I rolled up my sleeves to my elbows and placed a black wristband on each wrist as I walked over to where she sat.

"No way Rain woman, what gave me away?" I rolled my eyes as she picked up a brush and started running it through my long spiky black hair. I hunched over hoping that would help her reach the top of my head better.

I smirked at the thought of how much I'd have to hunch over for another blunette. I'd probably just have to sit down for her to reach the top of my head without having to strain herself. My smirk had grown into a grin. Although I've only been back for three months, after the first night with the little shrimp, we had become very close, some would say inseparable. I grunted as I remembered she was the reason for my bad mood this morning. That shrimp hadn't spoken to me in a week! Before I could think about it any longer I noticed Juvia arched an eyebrow in confusion through the mirror. "Gajeel-Kun looked happy for a moment before getting grumpy again. Are you alright?" I grunted and she nodded, understanding it to be a yes as she handed me my headband.

I grabbed my keys and phone as we both left the room and began to walk to school. We walked in a peaceful silence, the only sounds coming from other student's around us also making their way to school. Some in whispered conversations as we walked down the gray sidewalk. It was a sunny day but there was a chilly breeze that accompanied it, being autumn it was expected. We walked around the corner to see a group of familiar guys walking in the same direction as we were.

Before I could say anything the stalker squealed "Gray-sama!" I flinched at the high pitched sound. Although I've known Juvia for many years, as she was neighbor, close friend and at one point my only friend, I was still not used to the way she fawned over that idiot. The boys in front of us stopped in their tracks to look back at us. No more than two seconds later she had both arms wrapped around the ice idiot. His face instantly turning red. I rolled my eyes as I reached the group of Natsu, Gray, Loke, and Jellal.

Natsu looked at me with confusion clearly plastered on that stupid ugly mug of his. He looked next to either side of me and then behind me, with a thoughtful expression. He then continued to pat the air next to either side of me. He looked at me with suspicion as he scratched his cheek.

"The hell are you doing?!" My mood quickly darkening further at his idiotic antics. It was way too early for this nonsense.

"Just making sure what I was seeing was real. I'm just a bit surprised Levy wasn't with you was all." I flinched at the mention of her name. I realized they all saw my reaction and I began to walk to school, ignoring all of their questioning looks. I wasn't in the mood for this.

As I neared the school my phone began to buzz. With a bit of hope I looked down, hoping it was a message from a certain someone. I squeezed the device in my hand in anger as I read the name ' _FireBreath'_ I shoved the phone back in my pocket.

"Hey man! That's so not cool!" I heard him yell a few steps behind me. My face paled as I made it to the school gates. My eyes immediately landing on the source of my bad mood. Like everyone else she wore the school uniform. She wore a short blue skirt and a yellow school sweatshirt. Her wavy blue hair pushed back by a yellow headband, she also wore long black stockings that reached mid-thigh and brown school shoes. I looked away quickly as I saw the smile on her face. I was annoyed. I was in such a bad mood and there she was all smiles and giggles with Bunny girl.

I sighed as I walked over to the two, who had stupidly decided to stand right in front of the school doors as they continued their conversation. "Excuse me" I grumbled as I pushed my way between the two.

"What's his deal?" I hear bunny girl say behind me. But I don't stick around to hear the rest.

I made my way to my homeroom ignoring everyone who spoke to me, but that wasn't anything new. I sat down and laid my head on my desk and closed my eyes hoping to sleep a bit before school started. As I drifted to sleep I heard a loud thud as someone smacked their hand down on my desk next to my face. My eyes shot open and I shot up towering over the idiot who dared to mess with me.

"What did you do to Levy-chan?" Bunny girl stood in front of me. Her hands on her hips, with a scolding look on her face. I rolled my eyes and sat back down, ignoring her question.

"Gajeel, what did you do?" She asked again, this time more demandingly. I sighed as I looked around the classroom. We had gotten everyone's attention at this point.

"Piss off." I grumbled as I looked out the window next to me, watching as more students filed in through the school gates and towards the school doors.

"what did you say?" she shrieked, practically yelling in my ear. I turned to see her face completely red with anger.

I was running out of patience today and school hadn't even started. " I said fuck off! If you want to know so bad ask her yourself! She's your best friend ain't she? Besides she looked like she was perfectly fine anyways. It's not like I did anything!" I turned my head away from her looking out the window again. My hand gripping the corner of the desk, my knuckles turning white in anger.

She huffed as she turned away from me. "You're such a jerk!" She yelled as she went to the other side of the classroom and sat down. I was pretty glad she was the only one in my homeroom from our friends, if not then I'd be pestered all day with the same question over and over.

School went by agonizingly slow as did work. I sighed in annoyance as I walked towards my home the bright moonlight along with the streetlights, lighting my pathway. My phone buzzed again. I rolled my eyes expecting it to be Natsu again. My eyes widened as " _Shrimp_ " was the name I read off the phone. I quickly, probably too eagerly, unlocked my phone and read the message.

* * *

 **Well the next chapter will most likely be in Levy's point of view which will reveal what happened between the two. I added a bit of my brotp. I love Gajeel and Juvia, so there was no way I was leaving her out. Even if she was in only for a bit. I think I will add a chapter or two with Natsu and Lucy's point of view but that will be further along in the story. I don't know how long this story will be yet, I was hoping** **about ten chapters but I think with the way things are going it will be a lot more than that. Well If you have the time and want to please review. ^^ No pressure.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! Well I am a bit pissed. This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday but when I uploaded it, I realized I wasn't satisfied with my writing. So I decided to change it up. Of course the new version was so perfect in my opinion. But as I hit save and was redirected to a "You must log in to blah blah blah" thing, I realized I was screwed. All the writing I had done, gone. In less then a second. So here it is, the third writing of the same freaking chapter! It's the same as the second version but of course it isn't word for word since I can't remember exactly how it went. Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

 **(Levy POV)**

I paced back and forth in front of my house. My shaky hands gripping my phone to my chest. I wiped at my eyes as tears fell down my face to no avail as fresh ones replaced the old. He hadn't responded to my message but I hope he would come. I had no right to ask him to come to me. I looked down to my clothing as I shivered. A plain white t-shirt and comfortable orange shorts, my headband long forgotten in my rush to get out of the dark, lonely house. As the cool night air blew towards me I shivered again, I was very underdressed for the weather. But I didn't care. I looked back to my house. The big brick house completely dark, I looked away quickly as if it had caught me staring at it. I looked over to the Heartfilia mansion and sighed. Lucy was too busy to deal with me, just like my parents. I wiped at my face again as I sat down at the end of the driveway in front of the gate. Goosebumps rising on my thighs where my skin met the cold ground. I sighed remembering the last time I sat on the driveway. It was the last time I had spoken to Gajeel. Although it had been a few days ago, it felt like an eternity. I truly missed him. I shook my head in annoyance, remembering how mad I was. It was a complete over exaggeration and I hoped he would accept my apology.

 **/Flashback: Seven days ago. 10:10pm/**

"Gajeel give it back!" I jumped up and down as he lifted his hand higher, a smirk on his face. In his right hand was a big black hardcover book. I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance. I had just gotten to the best part and now here he was interrupting!

"Gihi, what's wrong shorty? You can't reach your book?" He began to chuckle in amusement. I stomped my foot on the ground like a little kid. He rolled his eyes as he sat down at the end of the driveway, his back leaning against the gate. He patted the ground next to him, silently asking me to sit with him. Hoping he would give it back if I listened, I sat down next to him.

As if reading my mind he wagged his index finger in front of my face. He moved the book to the left side of himself, away from me " No way I'm giving it back." He laughed as I scoffed at his claim. Growing impatient I reached over him in an attempt to retrieve the book. He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with my own. My heart skipped a beat at his action. He then leaned closer to me, his forehead resting against mine as he closed his eyes. At this point my face was completely red and I was grateful he had his eyes closed.

"You're not getting it back." He quietly whispered, his cool breath ghosting over my face, sending shivers down my spine. He opened his eyes and smirked as he leaned away again and stood up. I sat watching him as I tried to slow down my rapidly beating heart. He turned towards the gate and pushed it open before turning back to me. I watched as he gathered up all his hair and placed it in a high pony tail, he took a black bandana out of his black sweatpants and quickly wrapped it around his forehead.

"If you want this back, you'll have to catch me." He wagged the book in my face before taking off down the sidewalk. As his words registered, I shot up off the ground and ran after him. My red shoes hitting the pavement hard as I ran after him, I was glad I had changed into black yoga pants and an orange tank top, making it easier to run than it would have been in my short orange dress. I looked up, shocked as I watched Gajeel climb the Heartfilia gate and jump down into the other side. He looked at me through the steel bars before grinning and running into the garden.

"Gajeel Redfox! You get back here!" I whisper yelled as I watched his retreating back. I stomped my foot in annoyance. There was no way I was going to be able to hop this fence like he did. I sighed and slapped my forehead with my right palm as I remembered, I could easily slip through the steel bars. Once on the other side I ran after him.

Luck was on my side as I caught up to him right as he was about to jump the fence, over to my backyard. I grabbed a hold of his white shirt as he jumped over, taking me with him in the process. I squealed as we tumbled into the pool that was on my yard. I gasped as we submerged under the cold water. Since I couldn't swim, I was grateful as he instinctively wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted me out of the pool with him. my clothes clung on to my body in an uncomfortable way as my hair dripped everywhere. I looked over to see he was in the same position I was, his hair no longer up. The wet black locks dripping everywhere as they stuck to his face and back. Before I could say anything, he turned to run off again. Hoping to stop him, I quickly got up and jumped onto his back. Shocked, he fell to the ground. my face colliding with the back of his wet shirt.

I smirked as I sat up on his lower back before leaning forward and taking the book out of his hands. I whispered in his ear, "I win." as I sat up again. My victory was short lived as I realized that along with us, the book got soaked as well. I opened it as anger surged through me. The once white pages now having dark black ink smudged on it, no longer legible. As I tried to turn the pages the soaked pages easily ripped. Closing the book, I lifted it up before bringing it back down and hitting him on the head with it.

"Stupid Gajeel! It's ruined!" I yelled as I continued my assault. He grunted as he covered his head with his arms. He tried reaching for me but I just smacked his hands away with the book.

"Ouch, shrimp cut it out!" He groaned as he tried to reach for me again. I lifted the book once again to hit him, but before I could swing it back down it was taken out out my hands. I turned my head back to see two guys standing behind us. Both tall, about 23 years old wearing police uniforms. One had orange spiky hair and was slim, the other had black hair and was very big. I looked down and noticed Droy had my book in his hands. I reached for it but the black haired man moved out of my reach.

"You know you aren't supposed to be out here this late at night. You're soaking wet!" Jet exclaimed as ran his hand through his orange hair before he lifted me off of Gajeel's back. He placed me back on my feet before directing Droy to lead me inside the house and get dried off. Both my parents were out of town a lot and when they would leave for long periods of time they had Jet and Droy drop by occasionally to check up on me. I watched in confusion as I looked at the two still on the lawn, Gajeel stood in front of Jet, his fists clenched so hard, his knuckles were white. Jet stood in front of him with a...a smirk? Before I could understand what was happening Gajeel's fist collided with Jet's face. After one punch Jet was laying on the ground groaning as he threw insults at Gajeel.

My eyes widened in shock as I ran over to the two. Although Jet and Droy were a bit annoying, I considered the two to be my older brothers and I didn't like to see them hurt. I kneeled down next to Jet hoping he was okay, a large black bruise was already forming over his eye but he was fine. "Gajeel, what the hell! You went too far!" Jet quickly sat up and groaned before slowly making it up to his feet. I stood up to scowled Gajeel. When I turned towards him, I was surprised to see Droy running towards him, fist clenched ready to strike Gajeel. Just as I was about to speak I watched as Jet began to run over to Gajeel, fists also clenched ready to strike. The three soon began exchanging blows.

I walked towards the backyard door. I gripped the door handle before turning back to them. "All of you leave! I don't want to see you guys!" They all stopped and looked at me shocked. They were quiet before they all erupted into protests. I shook my head and walked into the house, slamming the door behind me.

 **/Present time: 9:30PM/**

Gajeel had sent me multiple messages and called me a few times but I didn't respond. Thinking back now I didn't know why I was so mad. It didn't seem like a big deal now. I mean Natsu and Gray fought like that on sight as well. Maybe It was a guy thing. Something I would never understand. Maybe it was just an overreaction on my part.

My eyes widened and more tears fell as I watched him come into view. He wore a black hoodie and blue jeans, a bandana covering his forehead. Since he wasn't in his school uniform, I assumed he was at work before coming here. I watched silently as he ran full speed towards me. I quickly stood up and wiped the tears from my face again. Before I knew what was happening, I felt his arms wrap around me as he hugged me tightly. "What happened? What's wrong? Are you okay shrimp?" I smiled at his frantic state as I wrapped my arms around him, my mood had drastically improved just with his presence.

* * *

 **Finally I'm done! Well with this chapter** **anyways. I had originally planned to post this chapter and the next one together on the same day. But because of the complications I had with this one, I need more time so I can edit the next chapter and such. Well, please review! Cause this chapter was hell for me. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I feel like I haven't updated this in awhile but it's only been a few days. So this chapter is a but different, since this is the first chapter where the POV changes. It did mess with me a bit but I think I fixed all the mistakes. Anyways I don't have much else to say, so on to the story!**

* * *

 **(Gajeel POV)**

"I don't want to be here. Can we go somewhere else?" I nodded my head as I wiped her tear stained cheek. She grabbed one of my hands as she began walking. I followed closely after her. Taking in her appearance, I sighed as I lightly tugged on her hand. She stopped as she looked at me with a questioningly look. Grabbing the back of my hoodie I removed it before handing it over to her. Usually she would protest but today she smiled as she put it on, the hoodie swallowed her up but she looked content. Her eyes were red and puffy, I could faintly hear her sniffling as we walked. I kind of felt lucky. I mean, I hate to see her so torn up but whatever, it made her finally forgive me and for that I was grateful. I missed her so much during this week, I could tell she missed me too, but she would never tell me. I looked up to see we had made it into my neighborhood. I shrugged as I took her hand in mine and began to lead the way. She was trembling, I frowned as guilt began to set in, she was here grieving and here I was enjoying this, I mean I don't understand the loss of a pet since I've never had one.

I brushed aside my thoughts as my house came into view. I decided to go there, it was late so it wasn't a good idea to be outside for long. My house was a normal sized home fitting for my four people family. It was nothing huge like Bunny girl's or even shrimps home, but it was comfortable and it was home. I placed my index finger to my lips in a hushing motion as I opened the gate that led to the backyard. I waited for her to walk through before quietly closing the gate, hoping it wouldn't squeak for once. I searched in my pockets and grabbed my house key as we walked towards the backdoor. Once the door was unlocked I slid it open and once again waited for her to walk before following after.

She looked around the room, her eyes wide as if she was surprised with what she saw.

"This is your room?" She whispered quietly. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head to confirm. Although she had been in my house before it was never as my guest but as Rogue's so she had never seen my room before.

"You don't have to be quiet anymore. They can't hear you from down here." She smiled sheepishly as she sat down at the edge of my bed.

"I always wondered what was down here, I just remember Rogue looking very scared when anyone got near the door upstairs or asked about it." Of course he would, He was scared of me and he knew better than to come in here without speaking to me first.

I watched as she continued to look around the room not saying a word. I wanted her to speak but I also didn't want to push.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something? She looked up, meeting eyes before shaking her head, no.

"They didn't care." I sat cross legged on my bed as I waited for her to continue.

"When I got home from school. One of the maids told me that brownie was dead. I called my parents, since they are both out of town. They said they didn't have time to talk and would be back next week. I didn't want to be alone." Her voice breaking as she quietly sobbed. I frowned as tears threatened to fall from her eyes again. I grabbed her arm and tugged her into my lap. She hugged me tightly as she spoke.

"I called Lucy but she was too busy with Natsu, so I didn't tell her." Her voice was muffled by my shirt but I still heard her. I felt her tears staining my shirt as I played with one of her wavy blue locks. After crying until she couldn't any longer, her eyes fluttered as she fought off sleep. I grabbed my blanket and draped it over us as I laid down bringing her down with me as well. I smiled as I placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Go to sleep, shrimp." I whispered as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

 **(Levy POV)**

A yawn escaped from my mouth as I stretched my arms over my head. That was the best sleep I've gotten in quite some time. I smiled as I felt his arm lazily draped over my stomach. Although we haven't been friends for long, I felt very comfortable with Gajeel. In fact we took a nap together everyday after school since school had started. Sure it might be weird to others but we slept in the same bed the day we met so it was normal for us. I opened my left eye as sleep started to leave me. My other eye shot open as I made eye contact with a pair of dark blue eyes. They stared down at me with a mischievous glint.

"J-Juvia? What are you doing here?" The busty blunette smiled brightly down at me. She wore blue comfortable sleeping bottoms with white stars on them and a tank top, she was still in her pajamas, which confused me even more. I tried to sit up as I remembered the position me and Gajeel were in. I sighed as his arm grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Ahh! Gajeel-kun has gotten rid of one of my love rivals! Oh I knew he was my best friend for some reason!" Juvia's eyes practically glowed as she smiled brightly at the both of us. She gripped the end of the covers as she herself laid down on the bed next to me.

"Oh don't mind Juvia. I am not a love rival for Gajeel-Kun. My one and only love is Gray-Sama! Juvia is here to watch the Saturday morning cartoons with Gajeel-Kun like every Saturday morning. Juvia was surprised to see Levy-chan here!" I smiled at the thought of Gajeel and Juvia getting together every Saturday morning to watch cartoons, even at the age they are now. Juvia smiled brightly as she placed an arm over me as well and rubbed her eyes.

"Let go rain woman, I'm not sharing." Gajeel grumbled behind me, his voice was raspier than usual from sleep. He moved closer to his side of the bed as he pulled me over with him. Juvia sat up excitedly before standing and jumping up and down on the bed. Gajeel sat up finally letting me get up as well.

He yawned as he stretched his sore limbs. I smiled as something creeped up onto my lap. "Frosch what are you doing down here?" I pet his head as he meowed in content.

"How did you get in here?' Gajeel plucked him out of my arms as he began to pet the kitten as well. He stood and headed up the stairs. I noticed he had changed into some gray pajama bottoms and he wore no shirt. I blushed deeply before hearing the door creak open then close.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I realized he was kicking Frosch out.

"Juvia wanted to watch cartoons with Frosch this morning!" Juvia exclaimed at the same time I did. Gajeel rolled his eyes as he crawled back into bed.

Juvia huffed as she made her way to the gray couch and sat down, her full attention on the cartoons. "Juvia, get out." Gajeel huffed as he covered his eyes with his forearm, in an attempt to fall asleep again.

"You just don't want to because Levy-chan is here and I'm sure she wants to watch too!" Juvia pouted as she walked back to the couch, tugging my arm. Gajeel grumbled as he sat up and followed.

* * *

 **Well more Juvia! She's so precious I just had to add more of her. Next chapter will probably have NaLu, I'm still deciding. I feel like this chapter is a bit short so I guess I'll just make the next one a bit longer to make up for it. This was supposed to be uploaded a few days ago, but once again half the story somehow disappeared. Oh well, anyways I hope you all have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya guys! Here's a new chapter! It's a bit later than most of my updates, I know but not by much! I know I said I would make this one longer but I accidentally made it way too long and had to split it in two. And unfortunately I have no time to upload and edit both. I debated on holding this one and and uploading both together on Wednesday but I've decided to just upload this one and hopefully upload the next right after work for you guys! Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

 **(Lucy POV)**

"Why did I think this was a good idea?" Lucy huffed as she looked down into her lap and smoothed out the short red dress in annoyance.

Crossing her right leg over her left, she sat on one of the various expensive white leather sofas. The room littered with red solo cups and liquor bottles, loud dance music shaking the foundation of her home, the dark room barley light by various colorful flashing lights, transforming her usual elegant home into what seemed like a night club. Her eye twitched as a couple repeatedly bumped into her as they made out on the couch right next to her. She stood up and made her way to the kitchen, her red heels hitting the white polished tiles loudly as she walked. She had enough of watching these people bump and grind in her living room.

Today was Lucy's 18th birthday. Her father was out of town and had agreed to let her have a small get together and even agreed to let the servants take the day off, part of her request, he couldn't celebrate with her and so he would agree to anything she asked like every year. Of course he never agreed to a full blown house party, but she had no intentions of letting him know.

Her plan was just to have the girls and some of the guys come over for a small gathering, then of course the guys would leave and the girls would sleep over. But once her friend Cana Alberona was informed of the lack of adult supervision, the brunette let everyone know. And of course wherever Cana goes, alcohol follows. So here she was, her house full of drunk high school and college students.

She would be lying if she said she hadn't had a drop of alcohol, but that wasn't the problem. It wasn't the party that was pissing her off, it was Natsu. Even though it was her birthday that jackass hadn't spent anytime with her! "I just wanted a hug is all!" She yelled as she watched her drunk boyfriend arguing with Gray Fullbuster who of course had a drunk Juvia grabbing onto his bare torso in tears, most likely pleading with him put his clothes back on. She climbed onto one of the kitchen tops and sat down, grabbing another cup and taking a small sip from it.

"That's not how you drink, chug it!" Cana yelled as she grabbed a bottle and began to chug. She looked over at her boyfriend Bacchus as he followed suit, grabbing another bottle from the counter. A smirk on his face as they began their full on drinking contest that would most likely end up with one or both passed out on my kitchen floor. I rolled my eyes as Cana spilled alcohol and removed her shirt to clean up the mess as she continued drinking, leaving her only in a black bra and white shorts. Bacchus wore a plain purple shirt and brown loose fitting pants. _Looks like they came prepared for a long drinking contest._

"Not you too, Levy-chan!" I whined as a drunk Levy stumbled into the kitchen and of course as always as of recently, accompanied by Gajeel, his arm flung over her shoulder. Her face was flush from alcohol consumption, she wore a small pink dress and white heels that gave her at least two inches of height. I suggested them but now I regretted it as she swayed on her feet, the only thing keeping her up being Gajeel she she gripped his gray t-shirt for balance.

"Get that ugly look off your face, blondie! It's your party. Go have fun!" Gajeel slurred as he shoved his phone into the back pocket of his black jeans.

"Yeah! Have fun! Go for it Lu!" Levy pumped her fist in the air with excitement. Gajeel nodded in agreement as grabbed another cup and chugged half of the alcohol down. He then pressed the cup to Levy's lips and tipped the cup for her to finish the rest.

"Oh that's no fair! You only left me a little bit!" She whined before grabbing another cup. He took it from her hands before rolling his eyes and chugged that one completely as she pouted.

"You're tiny shrimp, I'm not dragging your ass home after this, what I gave you was enough. " I rolled my eyes as I hopped off the kitchen top. How those two weren't together yet seemed to be a mystery. Everyone knew they liked each other, hell they knew they liked each other.

"You guys are weird, just screw already!" Cana yelled as she grabbed another bottle for herself. I grabbed the bottle from her hands and took a sip . she whined as I felt the cold liquid warming up my insides giving me bit of confidence. _Of course I'd feel all needy now!_

"I've had enough of this." I mumbled as I returned to the living room. I slowly made my way through the crowded mess of sweaty, dancing students before finally spotting a mop of pink hair in the crowd. I grabbed a handful of hair and pulled until we were out of the crowd.

"Ouch ouch! Luce! What the hell!" Natsu yelled over the loud music.

"Natsu don't yell at me." I whispered, my cheeks red from embarrassment His eyes widened in fear as my vision became blurry as tear formed.

"Oh no no! Please don't cry Lucy please!" His arms flailed around him as he spoke frantically.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you." I sniffled as I wiped at my eyes. I watched as he slowly composed himself, his features twisting into a frown. He delicately grabbed my wrist and began to lead me towards the stairs.

"Yay! Natsu! Make Lu-chan happy again!" I heard Levy yell as we past by the kitchen.

I yelped as he suddenly tugged me into my room. "Happy birthday Luce!" He yelled as he turned on the light. I smiled as I watched him dig through the pockets of his gray sweatpants before retrieving a piece of paper.

"My present is a piece of paper?" I asked as Natsu rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Read it." He demanded as he sat on the edge of my bed. My eyes widened as I read the paper.

"Oh my Mavis, Natsu no!" I flung my arms around him as I squealed in excitement.

"You got me a modeling gig with Mirajane!" He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, straddling him as he moved to the middle of the bed, both my knees on either side of him. A big smile plastered on my face as I lightly pecked his lips. I blushed as he cupped my cheek and brought his lips to kiss my forehead and then my lips. Quick chastised kisses quickly becoming heated, my red dress now bunched up in his fists over my waist. My hands roamed over his bare stomach. It seemed he had lost his shirt during his fight with Gray. Reluctantly I broke the kiss, panting as I pressed my forehead to his before shaking my head.

"Not now stupid, there's a party." I spoke breathlessly, my chest rose and fell as I attempted to regain some much needed air.

"Awwwh, but no one will notice!" He whined rubbing soft soothing circles over my bare hipbones, as he buried his head in my cleavage. I rolled my eyes as I climbed off of him and fixed my dress back in place.

"Come on let's go back." I grabbed his arm and tugged. He rolled his eyes as he tugged back. Surprised I stumbled backwards back into his lap. My back crashing into his chest as he chuckled.

"You're not even drunk Luce, you're just clumsy." I rolled my eyes before softly elbowing him in the stomach.

"You aren't going anywhere." He whispered into my ear before softly kissing it. My eyes rolled back, a breathless moan escaping my parted lips as he sucked the soft pink earlobe between his lips. He chuckled as I melted into his touch.

* * *

 **Well this is most likely the most graphic it's going to get. I'm still debating whether or not I want to try to add a lemon. But honestly to do that, I'll have to read some just for reference and such. Well the next chapter will shift back to GaLe in Gajeel's POV. I'm thinking that will be the chapter to really get this story going. Also I probably won't upload in a week or two since I'll just be going through the chapters and editing them again. Anyways guys, I hope you have a good day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Honestly, I got home from work and finished this chapter and I was so happy. Today I decided to check my story before I write the next chapter and realized I edited it, uploaded it, but I never actually published it! Now I really have to make up for it by updating this as soon as I can sooooo, in a few hours! Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Gajeel POV)**

She giggled as she lifted her head up to smile at me. Her room seemed a mess, but I knew better. Her ivory colored walls were all covered in bookshelves that barley kept the amounts of book shoved into them in place. On the ground there were various towers of book she had organized in a specific way only she could understand, so many towers of books you could barley see the marble tiles. Even in her drunken state she expertly made her way around without knocking any of them over. I shivered as her warm breath ghosted on my neck. Her hands gripped the front of my shirt as she tried to keep her balance, unfortunate for her I was now just as drunk from my large amount of alcohol intake. I stumbled uneasily on my feet. The back of my knees hitting the end of the large wooden frame of her bed causing me to fall onto the blue comforter on top of her large, soft bed. I grabbed at whatever I could reach to get up again but accidentally brought her down in tow. To think we only came to her house so she could change her stupid impractical shoes.

"Hey, lets get bac-" her lips crashed onto mine before I could finish speaking. Without a second thought I began to kiss back, it was the sloppiest kiss I've ever had but nonetheless this is something I want to remember for tomorrow's potential hangover. She parted her lips giving me entrance, she tasted of vodka and gummy bears. She broke the kiss, gently tugging on my bottom lip with her perfect white teeth. I felt all the blood in my body rush down south at her actions. I sat up and attempted to catch my breath as she slid down to my lap. My voice failed to reach my lips as I felt her soft plump lips begin to kiss my neck. She continued to leave a trail of kisses up my neck and up my chin until she reached my lips again. My hands rested on her hips as I tried to comprehend just exactly what was happening, there's no way this could be happening. It's definitely too good to be true.

I grabbed her chin and smashed my lips to hers. The kiss was filled with want and need along with the powerful taste of alcohol. She pressed her body flush against mine. I felt like everywhere she touched was on fire and I was quickly beginning to lose my self control. My eyes shot open as her small hands began to roam under my shirt. I grabbed her wrist as I broke the kiss.

"Levy no." I slurred as I removed her hand from under my shirt. Although I was really enjoying this and would love to continue, I had to remind myself that not only am I drunk but so is she. There was no way I was going to let this go any further in our current state. Sure I've had sex when I've been drunk plenty of times, but those other girls meant nothing to me and all of that was during my Phantom Lord days. My resolve quickly shattered when she grabbed the end of her short pink dress and quickly removed it. I felt as if I was in a trance, the only thing I could focus on was her creamy white skin that was begging me for a taste, her lacy black bra and panties just waiting for me to remove them.

Speechless I grabbed her waist and flipped her under me. She moaned breathlessly as I began to bite and nibble on her neck. I know I would leave marks but I didn't care, I'm pretty sure she left some on me already. Once again our lips met in an intense kiss, her tongue battled with my own as her hands reached the obvious bulge in my pants. I groaned as she unbuttoned my jeans and was working on the zipper. I quickly sobered up as I felt an arm grab the back of my t-shirt. Pain shot through my body as my back made contact with the hard marble floor, books scattered everywhere as a tower of books was knocked over in the process.

I looked up to see a middle aged man. He had short blue hair and a murderous glint burning in his blue eyes as he forcibly held me down, his arms shaking in anger. I knew this man but I don't know from where. Before I could think about it any longer, Levy was at our side, an angry look on her face as she held my jacket over her body.

"Dad, let him go!" He tightened his grip on me and met her glare full on with his own.

She said dad? Dad? "Oh shit." I mumbled as I finally realized what was happening. He tightened his grip before letting go of me reluctantly and slowly backing away.

"You're lucky I'm here as a father and not the sheriff. I come home early from my business trip hoping to get some peace and quiet. And what do I find? A crazy, out of control party and my daughter drunk and under some Phantom Lord thug!" He grabbed at his hair and pulled in frustration. My eyes widened as I realized how I knew this man. He was the one that arrested me two years ago.

Annoyed I stood up and zipped up my pants. Of course this is her father. I rolled my eyes as he continued to look back and forth between the two of us. "He's not a thug and he's not with Phantom Lord anymore!" I looked at Levy surprised by her outburst, her fathers expression seeming to darken at every word.

Although I was annoyed I was glad he came when he did, I wasn't annoyed at him but at myself for letting myself get carried away. The air in the room was awkward as no one dared to speak, the only noise was of those next door quickly scattering and the snickers coming from the threshold of Levy's room. My annoyance grew as I looked over to see Levy's annoying bodyguards at her dad's side, both glaring menacingly at me.

The man glared as he pointed his index finger towards me. "You, get out of my house."

"And you! Go get Lucy and bring her here, you know that you two are definitely in trouble." Levy quickly nodded as he made his way out of the room. Once the door was shut she handed me my jacket back, her face a deep red as she grabbed her dress and put it back on.

Neither of us spoke as we made it out of her house and back to the bunny girls. People were everywhere, running and stumbling all over the place. Clearly her father had come here before going home and caused a big panic in all the teens. I shook my head in annoyance as I spotted my brother Rogue and his best friend Sting in a bush near the entrance of the house, clearly unable to walk properly from drinking. I shook my head as I looked at the shrimp.

"Text me." She spoke quickly before disappearing into the house. I sighed as I grabbed the blond and place him on my back. Before I could grab Rogue he stood up and shook his head before reaching into the bushes and pulling out a girl with short white hair, Yukino his girlfriend.

"The hell were you guys in the bushes for?" All color in his face drained at my question. I shook my head and began to walk not interested enough to press further. Dropping my keys on my nightstand I threw myself onto my bed, the smell of alcohol everywhere as I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 **I have decided that maybe I shouldn't say when I plan to post a chapter. Every time I set a date for myself I let myself down. Well I am writing the next chapter up right now! So it will be up soon. Hope you have a nice day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**As promised here's the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Or don't, whatever, on to the story!**

* * *

 **(Levy POV)**

"It almost worked, Lu-chan. I was so close." I mumbled as I sat up in bed and tried to smooth down my wild blue hair.

Lucy sat up next to me and yawned as she stretched her arms over her head. "Well it looks like you got somewhere at least." She smirked as she poked a lovebite on my neck.

My cheeks began to turn red as I swatted her hand away in embarrassment.  
I covered my eyes as I remembered the previous events. After everyone scattered away from Lucy's house we both came over to mine. After two hours of being lectured by my parents and Lucy's dad from the computer monitor we both got grounded for two weeks. Of course the punishment didn't really mean anything since we didn't really ever go out much except for the occasional gathering. What did seem like a punishment was the fact that I wouldn't be able to read any books or see Gajeel outside of school for the next two weeks.

As Lucy's birthday had approached I was getting pretty upset about the fact that Gajeel hadn't made a move on me. I mean it had been six months since we had met, yet he hadn't made any moves on me besides occasionally flirting. I had been interested the moment I met him and I thought it was mutual, but I was beginning to think that maybe I was wrong. Lucy, of course being my best friend, noticed my bad mood and easily guessed what was upsetting me. She laughed when I told her I thought he wasn't interested, and encouraged me to make the first move.

"I just can't believe you guys got caught, and by your dad!" Lucy covered her smirk behind her pink blanket as she attempted to hide her amusement.

"I-it's not funny!" I puffed my cheeks out as I restacked the books my dad had knocked over.

"What? It's not like he was inside you and was pounding away!" Unable to contain her amusement, Lucy threw her head back in laughter at my expense.

"You never told me that my dad was the one that caused Gajeel to be sent away for those two years." She wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye as she attempted to compose herself long enough to respond.

"You didn't ask." She wheezed as she began to settle down.

"What did your mom say when she found out?" I looked away unable to make eye contact as I repeated my moms words as I mimicked her sweet motherly tone.

" 'Sweetie, you couldn't lock the door? Was he at least cute?' Then she just handed me a pack of condoms" Lucy's eyes widened as she burst into laughter once more.

 **(Gajeel POV)**  
"You're an idiot!" I rolled my eyes as Laxus' smirk grew wider as I told him what had happened at the party a week ago. Of course he wanted to know everything once he found out his girlfriend, Mirajane was at the party while he was out of town. After catching up on Mirajane, he pointed at my neck questioningly without saying a word. His smirk growing after every word I said.

"He's the idiot? You're the one that got caught." Natsu mumbled as he poked one of the faded marks that rested on my neck. I smacked the back of his head and he fell to the ground with a loud thud, accidentally kicking Gray in the back as he fell.

In no time a full out brawl had begun in the middle of the road. I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose and began to walk to school ignoring the bickering of the group of guys behind me.

"I'm outta here! Later guys!" Laxus forcibly pushed through the group of guys and went in the direction of Fairy Tail University where Mirajane waited for him.

Since the party neither Levy or I have attempted to bring up what had happened between us. Although everything had seemed to go back to normal, it also felt different like an invisible wall that had once been between us had broken down. I constantly found myself finding any excuse to touch her, moving a loose strand of hair from her face or wiping away at food that she had missed while she binged on the books she could read at school before going back to her home where she wasn't allowed to read during her punishment.

"Gajeel-Kun, Gajeel-Kun, Gajeel-Kun!" My attention snapped back to the girl standing in front of me as she waved her pale hand in my face. I grunted as I sat back on my chair, giving her my full, undivided attention.

"Juvia just wanted to make sure Gajeel-kun was okay since he didn't get up when the lunch bell rang!" I looked around to see the classroom was nearly empty as the students tried to make most of their hour lunch break. I stood up without saying a word as I also left the now empty classroom.

"Gray-Sama!" The blue haired demon growled as she ran towards two girls speaking to her stripping boyfriend in the hallway. I rolled my eyes and ignored the ridiculous two and made my way towards the library.

Before I walked into the library I felt a hand grab my arm and begin to tug. "Gajeel help! Help me! HURRY!" I rolled my eyes as she tugged my arm and attempted to drag me into the library.

"Slow down shrimp, it's not going anywhere." I rolled my eyes as I allowed her to guide me to the book she wanted to read. These past few days I have spent my lunch in the library keeping her company as she occasionally directed me to books she couldn't reach and demanded me to get them for her, like the tyrant that she is. I would groan and protest but I would get them for her nonetheless, it's not like I actually did mind. This is the only time we got to hang out since she had been grounded.

There wasn't much for me to do in the library. I never thought I would visit this quiet and boring place so often but it seems like I didn't have a choice. I had began to enjoy the quiet room as we had whispered conversations while she read, half of our lunch time was me making sure she actually ate and not only read through it. I looked at the clock and sighed as I noticed it was time to go back to class. I called her name a few times and she wouldn't budge. I sighed as I lifted her up and out of her seat, simultaneously taking the book out of her hands.

"Noooo, already?" She whined as I placed the book back on it's place on the shelf. I shook my head as I set her back down and handed her schoolbag to her.

"I'm just saying, he could have at least walked me home!" The bunny girl was mad again. She yell-talked to shrimp as we all walked down the sidewalk and towards their big ass homes.

"Just smack the shit out of him, that's what I do." I spoke as I demonstrated how I smacked Salamander that morning. Bunny girl huffed in agreement as she pouted and stuck her nose up in the air.

Levy's eyes widened as she took my outstretched hand and opened her fist, placing her palm to mine. "Your hands are huge! They'd smack the hyper out of him!" I rolled my eyes as I absentmindedly laced out fingers together as we walked.

"That's exactly what I want to do! I don't get to see him for two weeks and he can't spend time with me when we are allowed to be together? Whatever I'll get him tomorrow." She huffed as she tried to compose her anger as she reached the gates of Levy's home. Apparently since they are grounded, Bunny girl isn't allowed to go home since there would be no supervision so she's been staying at shrimps home with her parents

I smirked at I watched Cockblock Mcgarden walk down the driveway to 'greet' the girls. More like make sure I stay away from them. I smiled as I hugged Levy goodbye and watched as her father held the open gates in a death grip with anger, as he did every afternoon when I walked her home.

"Gajeel, stop teasing him." she groaned before she wrapped her arms around my torso and hugged back.

Feeling a bit more mischievous than usual, I bent down and pecked Levy's cheek before whispering to her. "See you tomorrow, Shrimp."

Her fathers face was turning red in anger as he watched us. Bunny girl rolled her eyes and walked to the house. "Hey that's enough, let go and go home, punk!" I chuckled as I handed her schoolbag to her.

"Nice seeing you too, Officer Mcgarden." I smirked as he glared daggers at me.

"It's sheriff now, you brat!" I threw my head back in laughter as Shrimp pushed her enraged father back and closed the gate.

* * *

 **I was starting to lose my motivation for writing this story but after writing this chapter I feel so excited to write the rest. But, I have put off doing things to write this chapter and now must cram a lot on my last few hours of free time before work. Oh well! I hope you have a good day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Here's an update. I had no intentions of writing a chapter today since it is a holiday and I just wanted to relax before work. But since I saw that the game I'm trying to play will take 27 hours to update.-_- I decided I might as well update this story while I wait. Anyways this is a bit shorter than what I wanted but the next chapter will surely be longer. This chapter I didn't really edit it. I kind of just fixed the things that stood out to me so very sorry if I made of mess of things in certain places. I'll edit this one later on today. Now, on to the story, I guess. XD**

* * *

 **(Levy POV)**  
"Shrimp settle down." Gajeel grumbled from beside me as we walked home from school.

"I can't, I'm so excited!" I exclaimed as I threw my hands into the air. He rolled his eyes as I grabbed his hand with my right and then grabbed Lucy's with my left. Today was finally the last day of our grounding and I was very excited. I was in such a good mood today because Gajeel's cat was coming to Magnolia today from his fathers home and Gajeel said I could go with him to pick him up. The only problem was, when I told my parents of my plans, my father insisted on speaking with Gajeel before we left. It was known to everyone at this point that my dad and Gajeel hated each other. So of course this meeting could only worsen things. Once we reached my house, Gajeel stopped in his tracks making me and Lucy stumble backwards.

"What is your deal?" Lucy shrieked in annoyance as she let go of my hand and continued her walk inside.

"Don't be angry at me for your lady troubles blondie!" Gajeel yelled after her.

I put my hands on my hip and glared up at him. Lucy has been extremely quiet since her last fight with Natsu. She only really spoke to argue with people these last few days. So in an effort to help cheer her up I suggested we go to the Library and meet up with Mavis, another major book lover, tomorrow. She hesitantly agreed, but I guess it's a start.

"Okay I'm ready to go in now." He spoke softly to himself as he grabbed hold of the doorknob.

Before he could turn the small gold knob, the door opened up to reveal a woman. She was short, not as short as me but short nonetheless. She had short, wavy light brown hair and creamy white skin. She wore a plain green, long sleeve shirt and black pants.

"Mom, I thought you said you weren't going to be here." I smiled as I gave my mother a tight hug. She smiled brightly as she hugged me and then hugged Gajeel.

"Well I was going to go to meet up with a few of the moms until your father said he wanted to talk to this one here." She pointed her finger towards Gajeel in amusement.

"I stayed just in case things get out of hand." She rolled her eyes as she closed the front door behind us.

"He's in his office?" I asked as I threw my backpack down next to the door

"So you are just going to that animal shipping place down in town?" My father sat at his desk repeatedly stroking his beard with his eyes closed.

"Well where else would you get a cat coming from overseas, the police station?" Gajeel grumbled as he crossed his arms the way a reprimanded five year old would.

My dads blue eyes shot open, anger clear of his face as he slammed both his hands on the desk. "Listen here you little punk! Be grateful that I'm letting her go with you at all, knowing exactly what you've done and what you are capable of!" I sighed as the two began their usual argument.

I looked over to my mother for support but that didn't help much as she and Lucy stood by the door, laughing at the two arguing men. "That's enough!" They were both in each other's faces, their foreheads only inches away from each other.

I stomped my foot as I wedged myself in between the desk and Gajeel. I pushed him away from my fathers face as they continued to argue. Fed up, I put my hand over his mouth and waited for the two to calm down.

"Good job boys! That's a record! Only 18 minutes!" My mom cheered from the door.

"I don't trust you." My dad glared at Gajeel as he spoke. He never took his eyes off of him.

"Piss off, I said we were going to go pick up a cat. Not go buy a ton of cocaine and have sex in a dark alley." Gajeel also glared in return as he spoke.

"Knowing you it seems like a possibility! Hell the first time you were in my house, I caught you in a very compromising position." My dad slammed his fist on his desk again with a force that stopped the conversation between the two women at the door. Mom looked worried as she hesitantly took a step forward into the room.

Gajeel smirked as he stood back up at his full height. "Who said that was the first time I was in here?" His smirk grew as he continued to speak.

"Hell, I tried to stop it but shrimp knows what she wants." Dads face was all red and he shook in anger.

"Gajeel, stop it! Don't tease him!" I reprimanded him, my face also red with embarrassment. Gajeel laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head, still smirking at my dad.

Before I could reprimand him once more, my eyes opened wide in fear as I watched my dad jump over his desk and tackle Gajeel to the ground. Mom grabbed my arm and quickly dragged me over to the door as the two began to exchange punches.

"I thought you said you were here to stop this?" Lucy said to my mother as she watched the two grown men fight in amusement.

"Sweetie, I'm not getting into the middle of that. I was just here to make sure you two are okay." She spoke also watching the men exchange blows as well as verbal assaults.

"How is he the sheriff again?" I sighed as I rubbed my temples. Mom whistled loudly getting the attention of the two. She forcibly pulled Gajeel off of dad and pushed him in mine and Lucy's direction. For someone as tiny as she was, she was very strong.

"You kids get going, I'll handle this one!" She smiled at us as she sat down next to my dad and scolded him.

"Good luck getting that cocaine and finding a dark alley to have sex in, in the middle of the afternoon guys!" Lucy yelled as she ran up the driveway to her house.

I shook my head as I watched Gajeel walk beside me with a big smile on his face. "Why are you in such a good mood? You look awful! And I'm sure he hates you more now" I spoke as I wiped off some blood from the corner of his mouth, not too sure of whose it was.

"Totally worth it." Was his only response, his grin never wavering.

* * *

 **I guess most** **people really enjoy the bickering father and potential boyfriend. I for one love it. XD I have already decided to make the next chapter from Levy and Lucy's POV. The one after that will be Gajeel and Natsu. So we'll be seeing Natsu's POV for the first time in this story I believe. The only reason I'm actually mentioning it, is because I'm hoping this way I won't chicken out on it. Well I hope you all have a nice day. And read, review and whatever if you feel like it and have the chance to!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in almost three weeks! My life has gotten very busy with all this holiday shopping, working, and a lot of boring personal stuff. Oh well, shit happens! But, like always I will make it up to you guys. I feel like this episode is a bit on the short side but I will make Natsu's chapter longer to make up for it. No worries! I have started to plan out another story, which would just be more in depth with the NaLu of this story but I'm still deciding whether I really want to do that or leave it as is. Oh and I decided to make this whole chapter in Lucy's POV. I apologize for the mistakes in this. I tried editing as best as I could but I couldn't seem to concentrate. I wanted to hold it so I could give it my undivided attention but then I'd make you guys wait far too long, so on to the story!**

* * *

 **(Lucy POV)**

I walked beside Levy with my arms crossed as I fumed silently. Recently I seemed to be in a bad mood very often. Usually it was also directed towards Natsu.

"Oh cheer up Lucy, you know he didn't mean to upset you. That's just the Dragneel way. " Mavis spoke absentmindedly as she walked on my other side, trying to balance herself on the sidewalks edge as we walked.

"Yeah, I'm sure he forgot you had plans." Levy added as she pointed a finger up as she spoke.

It's been three days since he's spoken to me and when I tried to remind him that we were supposed to go to the bookstore with Mavis and Levy. He didn't respond. What if he was out and about having a good time? I shut the book that I was firmly gripping in my hands with anger. If he was having fun, I would have fun.

"Hey guys. Why don't we have a slumber party?" I asked as I looked at the two bookworms sat in front of me.

"Ooooh sounds like fun. Now who wants to braid my hair and who wants to paint my nails?" Gajeel whispered loudly from beside me, annoyed that he was forced to come along.

"Not you, you big oaf. Girls only!" I whispered back.

He slouched back in his chair before sighing dramatically "oh. I guess I'll just go hang out with the guys. Since they're all at pyro's while I'm here being a packmule for demanding bookworms!"

I quickly turned my head back towards him. "Is Natsu there?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Duh." He spoke as he tossed a pen into the air and caught it repeatedly. My anger flared to new heights at this revelation. I caught his pen when he tossed it into the air and snapped it.

"We will have fun tonight, girls!" I said between gritted teeth as I stood up and took my stack of books to the counter.

"Lu-chan calm down!" Levy sat on my bed with her legs crossed as she flipped through one of my new books.

I continued to pace back and forth, still trying to figure out why he was ignoring me.  
Mavis spoke absentmindedly as she sat on the edge of my bed and swung her feet about in a child-like manner."Well when I talked to Zeref an hour ago he said Natsu was fine. He went to the park with Happy and Lisanna for a bit but after that he's been with the guys."

I sat down next to Mavis with a frown on my face. Lisanna is one of Natsu's childhood friends. Actually she was his best friend and since she just got back from living with extended family, Natsu was ecstatic to be around her again. This didn't bother me. I really like Lisanna, in fact she was coming over tonight with her sister Mirajane. What did bother me was that Natsu was hanging out with her but can't even return my phone call.

I smiled as I looked around the room. All the girls had shown up and everyone seemed to be having fun. I watched as all the girls talked amongst themselves happily. My smile slowly fell as my eyes landed on Levy, who was speaking to Minerva and Jenny. Levy sat across the two with a frown on her face. I slowly made my way through the groups of girls all chatting about until I reached Levy.

"I can't believe he never told you that." Jenny spoke with a frown also on her face.

"What's going on?" Before they could answer, a pink haired maid bowed before me. I looked down to see Virgo waiting for my full and undivied attention. "Sorry." I shrugged apologetically as I followed Virgo.

"I'm sorry to disturb you princess but you have a phone call." She handed me the phone and bowed before retreating back into the room full of girls.

I scoffed as Natsu and the guy's voices carried through the phone. "Oh so you have time for me now?" I rolled my eyes as I took a seat on the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Luce. I just didn't think you'd like to see me. You usually don't want to see me when you're having your, um, time of the month..." His voice faded in embarrassment as my face grew red.

"What are you talking about-" All the color began to fade from my face as I began to think back to last month.

"Luce? Luce you there?" I shook my head as he spoke. _As if he can see me._

"Can you please come over." I whispered worriedly.

I stood up on the steps as Natsu ran in through the front door about ten minutes after our phone call.

Without saying a word he took my hand into his and lead the way to my bedroom.

* * *

 **Well I'm pretty sure it's** **obvious what's gonna happen next, but that's okay. It would have been obvious no matter how I went about it. I have actually finished the next two chapters but I don't know when I'll get the time to finish editing them. With how busy I've been editing is the farthest thing from my mind but I will do it! Well have a nice day guys! Review if you have the time and feel like it. No pressure! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I am back! Somewhat. Well it's been many months since this story has been updated so I feel like I owe in explanation. Well, after updating the last chapter I actually already had the next chapter ready and uploaded. All I had to do was publish it. Well, that day things came up and I forgot to upload it and once i remembered it was too late. The file has expired and I didn't keep a copy. That being said, I started going to school and that was my main priority. Well here's a short little update. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **I would like to add that in this story, fairy tail is a school but Makarov also has an organization which employ skilled people in which they do odd jobs. similar to the real story, Same bar like setting, just no magic. So on to the story!**

* * *

 **(Natsu POV)**

I paced back and forth, completely lost in thought as Lucy sat on the edge of her bed. Her face completely pale with a blank expression. Time seemed to have slowed since our phone call.

"How much time do we have to wait? What does the box say?" I impatiently tried reading over her shoulder.

"It says two minutes." Her voice shook as her hands trembled slightly in nerves. I looked at the clock. "One more minute" I sighed.

Once the minute was over, we both stood up hesitantly walking towards the white and pink plastic stick sitting on top of the bathroom counter. My breath hitched as we looked down at the stick. A pink plus sign staring back at us. I quickly looked over to Lucy as her legs began to give out.

I grabbed her before she fell to her knees and carried her to her bed without uttering a single word. "What are we going to do?" She asked as tears began to flow uncontrollably. She looked up meeting my eyes as I hovered over her.

"I'm not sure." I whispered back as I sat up and pulled her into my lap. Before either of us could speak again there was a light knock on the door followed with a soft whisper.

"Lucy? Are you alright?" Levy asked through the closed door. I looked down at Lucy as she shook her head. I nodded before getting up to speak to her best friend on her behalf.

She looked at me questioningly, one of her eyebrows raised. "Natsu? What are you doing here?" I rubbed the back of my head with a sheepish expression.

"It's a long story. Do you mind taking over the sleepover? Something came up and-" Before I could continue she held her hand up cutting me off.

"I get it. Just make sure she's alright." I smiled as I thanked her before closing the door.

* * *

I nervously sat next to Lucy as she absentmindedly stroked my cat, Happy's blue fur. "I don't know about this, Natsu. Maybe we shouldn't say anything." I smiled as I grabbed her hand.

"You know that's not an option, Luce." She sighed as tears began to gather once more at the corners of her eyes.

I smiled sadly as I wiped the tear away. "I'm scared too. But we have to tell him together." She smiled sadly as she nodded her head in agreement.

I felt my face turn pale as we walked into the poorly lit office. The only thing in the room being a huge desk with stacks of paperwork perch atop. "Lucy? What is it? You know not to bother me while I am in the middle of working." Her fathers voice boomed throughout the large room, not bothering to look up once from his work.

"I know daddy, but this is important." She took a deep breath to compose herself before speaking once me. "We have to tell you something."

Jude, intrigued by the 'we' in her sentence looked up, hoping the 'we' was her and Levy and not what he was assuming was about to happen. Once looking up his heart skipped a beat. "No." He whispered as he stood up, slamming his hands on his desk. Only one thing could have the teenagers looking so grim at the age.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." She stood confidently as I gave her hand a light squeeze.

Jude froze in place as he stared back and forth between the two. His blood boiling as he looked at the young pair before him. "Exactly what I would expect from you. You were always such a disappointment, Lucy. Why couldn't you be more like you mother and pick a respectable boyfriend. Not some thug." Jude spat as he sat down. He grabbed his pen and continued to do his paperwork, refusing to look up again to the silent teens standing in front of her desk.

My hands returned to my side as I began to seethe in anger. "Don't you dare talk to her like that! What kind of a father are you!" I yelled as I slammed my fist on the desktop.

Jude looked over at me, composed. He looked me over once more before returning to his work. "The kind that doesn't care much for either of your idiotic decisions." Lucy flinched at his words never looking up from where she stood, staring at the ground. "I want you out of my house immediately, Lucy. Take what you want but make it quick. I don't want some harlot living under my roof."

I lifted my clenched fist ready to strike the heartless man before me. I was surprised when I felt Lucy quietly grabbed my fist and tugged lightly. "Let's go. Please." I smiled sadly at her as I listened to her wishes. "Alright."

"What now?" She asked as she zipped up her suitcase and handed it to me.

I smiled at her as Happy climbed up to perch atop of her head. "That's easy. You come and live with me! It's not like Happy or I would mind!" I lived near the woods in a small cottage. Of course I am not rich but I was well off. I have all the space that I need, living alone with just Happy.

"I don't mind sharing my everything with you." I claimed nonchalantly as I took her hand in mine and began to walk in the direction of my home, or of our home, I should say. She smiled and blushed at my words before tightly hugging me.

"Thank you, Natsu." She whispered into my chest. I smiled as I softly ran my hand through her silky blonde hair.

I don't understand why she was apologizing. It was my fault she was in this mess. "Even if your father is upset and things will be rough, I promise we will be happy. I'll get a few more missions from Master Makarov to make some more money. I can guarantee, you, me, Happy, and this baby will be happy.." She looked into my eyes with a new resolve. we would both make this work and that was a promise.

* * *

 **Well, there we go, a Nalu chapter! This was actually very difficult for me to write as I usually write in third person. First person is still giving me issues. Especially since I haven't written anything in months. I actually had to reread my entire story to even update it. I somehow really enjoyed reading it myself as I had completely forgotten what I had written. XD Well, I hope you have a nice day!**


End file.
